lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- traduis per mostra "ta" simon, sunido, guido - per favore, si tu ta esamina la frases a la basa de http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Lingua_Franca_Nova/22#Fortuna_e_Nonfortuna e coreta los si nesesada, me ta es multe grasios! me ia usa "google translate" e la me sabe povre, e teme ce eras abunda! jorj *Me crede ce la tradui engles de la frase tre es noncoreta. "Me ta espeta si tu ia vole ce me espeta." La tradui coreta es: "I would have waited if you wanted me to wait." (En "I would wait if you wanted me to wait", "wanted" es egal a "were to want", sin indicas de la pasada → "Me ta espeta si tu ta vole ce me espeta".) Simon *Me no es esperta sur deutx, ma la construi en la parte du de "Ich würde warten, wenn Sie mich zu warten wollte" pare noncoreta. En me opina, on ta dise "wenn Sie wollten, dass ich warte". Serta la coda de "Sie wollte" debe es "-en", no "-e". Simon **me ia usa la tu sujestes. si cualcun va pensa de otra coretas, per favore informa me! *Jorj, per ce esta frases no es traduida en italian? Guido (talk) **sola car nos no ave ancora un bonvolor ci pote ajunta la italian parolas per la wikibook (vicilibro?). tu, posible? jorj *Me luta con sola engles, esperanto e LFN! Me ta desira ce me ta pote parla italian ma regretable no Guido (talk) esta e acel nos no ave instruis clar per la usa de "esta" e "acel" per refere a partes de un testo. en parla, me tende usa "esta" per refere a la me declaras propre, e "acel" per refere a la declaras de un otra, plu comun la person con ci me parla. me nota ance ce me usa "esta" per declaras con cual me acorda, e "acel" per declaras con cual me no acorda, pd declaras cual es de me e declaras ce es de tu o un otra. la mesma ideas pote es usada en un testo scriveda ance. ce vos pensa? *Tu ideas es bon, ma on no pote segue tota de los a la mesma tempo. Per esemplo, si me acorda con tu (como asi), esce me ta dise "esta es un bon idea" o "acel es un bon idea"? Simon *Jorj, de longa tempo me vole parla sur esta/acel tema. Nos nesesa regulas clar. En franses on debe usa "acel" cuando on parla sur cosas ja diseda, e "esta" cuando on parla sur cosas ancora no diseda. Sunido *La difere entre "esta" e "acel" en lfn pare pertine a distantia metafor. Esta cosa es metafor asi, o prosima a asi; acel cosa es metafor ala, o plu distante de asi ca esta. En un discute, la tema de la discute es metafor presente (lo es "asi" en la discute con nos), e donce me ta usa "esta" en refere a lo. La regula franses no coere con otra modos de usa "esta" e "acel" cual pare plu usosa en pratica. Serta, si on presenta un esemplo cual segue, on ta dise "considera esta esemplo" – car lo va apare direta asi – e no "considera acel esemplo". Ma si la esemplo presede direta la discute sur se, lo es ance direta asi – lo es la punto sur cual on discute aora. Simon *Nos debe considera ance la usa posible de "acel" e "esta" per refere a la prima e la final de un lista de du cosas presentada direta a ante, como con "the former" e "the latter" en engles. Me ia sujesta esta idea en la pasada, ma otra persones no ia gusta lo. Simon *Me acorda ce on ta pote usa "acel" per "the former" e "esta" per "the latter", car "esta" es plu prosima ca "acel". Ma acel regula solve sola un parte de la demanda. Sunido *En tu frase final, tu dise "acel regula" car tu distanti tu de lo, desirante progresa a otra partes de la demanda. Bon. Ma tu ta pote dise ance "esta regula", car lo es la cosa la plu resente en nos mentes. La difere es sutil, e refleta tu disposa momental. Par dise esta, me vole indica ce nos no va pote solve tota de la demanda par ajunta un macina de regulas. Nos pote ofre sola gidas e conselas. Simon *Me acorda. Cuando Jorj usa "acel" cuando el desapoba, el mostra se distanti. Sunido *ance, cuando on acorda con alga cosa diseda par un otra, on cambia mental "me e tu/el" a "nos" - e donce, algun plu prosima, metaforal. *me no gusta ancora la usa de "acel" e "esta" per "former" e "latter". me prefere "la prima" e "la final", estra ce los inclui diferes como "la me/acorda" e "la otra/non acorda". Seem Como on tradui "he seemed to be working"? "el pare labora"?